Take Me With You :: Sequel to Can I Go With You
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: An unexpected sequel to many people's suprisingly supposeded oneshot turned twoshot story Can I Go With You. Aren't the questions the same thing, you may ask. Yes they are but this is the out look of the before and after of the question. Sakura X Sasuke


Take Me With You 

Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä 

Sequel to Can I Go With You 

A/N: My inspiration for this sequel is two things, a various number of songs by Rascal Flatts as well as your reviews and excitement for this. This is the end but it's not a short fic but it's an in-depth look into Sasuke's mind through his eyes. This is the first time that I've used song lyrics in my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Rascal Flatts songs.

∆ (Sakura's Place) ∆ - ¤ (2 Months Later) ¤ - VP: Uchiha Sasuke

I couldn't believe it, if you told me this so long ago. I wouldn't believe your words. I was lying here for the second night in a row with her right here. I had my arms wrapped around her tightly securing her to me. I don't think I'm ever going to let her go. I don't think she wants me to either. We've been married for 2 days now. Yesterday was the wedding and today was our first day as husband and wife. Nothing happened though, we woke up, she made meals, we talked, ate, talked, and slept. It was as if we had been married for years. There was something holding us back. That 'something is called: 'the Past'. It was a horrible menace but I keep it out of mind but if I sleep I remember the night. The night I left her. It burned my insides to remember, it still does. When will I forget it? I don't' know. Will I? I hope so. Can I? Maybe, if she truly forgives me.

I close my eyes and try to keep my mind clear but I see it and me struggle not to. However, it wins.

Ж (Flashback) Ж

_(I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't. I stopped to fill up) on love (on my way out of town.) _

"I know what happened to your clan," She said. I remained facing the opposite way, ignoring her words of sadness upon my leaving. "But with revenge alone, you'll never be able to make anyone happy. No one… neither you… nor me."

She was right, if I left I would be hated. By killing my brother I thought I was protecting my future clan but after all, she was the smartest girl I had ever met. If I left, they would hate me and I would never have a chance for love, I knew she was right. I answered her though. "I know that." I was quite aware of that fact but I couldn't show emotion and weaken myself anymore.

_(I loved like I should, but lived like I shouldn't.) _

"I'm different from you guys. I follow a different path then you guys." I told her. It was true, I lived an avenger's life following an avenger's path. "The four of us together… it's true I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge." I had to go, for more reasons then one. If I even had one hope, it was to have a clan. I pretty much live to make it to that point but if Itachi was alive he would take that away from me, it was a given. I lived to kill him. I lived to be an avenger and I now regret living like an avenger but I don't regret getting revenge. I couldn't have it any other way to get revenge meant being an avenger, and I was. I loved like any man, I loved her but that was all behind me when I lived like I wanted and left her. I left to follow my path. "That's why I go on living."

She was touched by my words, my explanation of my life but happy and proud not sad as I would have hoped to leave her. I wanted her so much to be that person I loved, but if she would hate me if I left, it was impossible. Though I see in here, eyes that she's glad I do what I want to. She is happy that I can be happy through this. "I can't be like you or Naruto." I told her. You are both destined for greater things then I. I make my mistake by leaving my love, a mistake that will hurt me every day forever. Even though I call Naruto a dobe baka, I am one so more than him. I am a dobe baka for leaving you, Sakura.

"Are you going on be lonely by yourself?" She asked. "Sasuke, you told me that being alone is painful. I understand that so well it hurts. I have family and friends but… if you leave me, for me… to me… it's the same thing as being alone." Her words hurt me just as my words of suffering pain her. We are connected that's why it hurts.

_(I had to lose everything to find out.) _How much you mean to me.

My heart begged me to stay with you. To give up on my life as an avenger. My heart begs for your love, to love you but I have denied it so long. I want to love you. I understand that now. It hurts to love you Sakura for I know that if I did you would be hurt so much more, and that would hurt me even more.

"From this point, new paths will start." I said starting to walk. I had to go… to protect her. If he knew that she was what weakened me and what I had here and what possibility there was for me with you, he would hurt you. I would never forgive myself for that.

"I… I love you more then anything." She yelled at that late hour. That hurt me so. Can you just leave me Sakura, why do you have to make this so hard? Why Can't you let go of me? Can't you stop hurting me? "If you are by my side, I will make sure you don't regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable and you will be happy. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. That's why… I'm begging you, please stay." I ache at her words, the pain me so. "I will even help you get revenge; there must be something I can do." She yelled to me. "That's why… please, stay here with me. If that is not possible… then please take me with you."

You don't understand how much I do want to take you with me but that would be my weakness, where I go, I can have none. I have to hurt you, and I'm sorry but I can't take it. I have to hurt you to make you understand I can't love you… at least not yet. I turned to her. "After all this time… you're still annoying." I told her. She was in shock. I turned around again.

"Don't go… If you go, I will scream out loud and…" Within a second, I appeared behind her, shocking her silent.

"Sakura… thank you." I told her. I knocked her unconscious her last words being my name of course. I had to do it to her after I said my final words of kindness to her. I thanked her for so much, for caring and loving me without anything in return. I thanked her because I know she would be there for me when I came back. I laid her on the bench and left.

_(Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road.) _For the crimes, I committed against her.

I know that as much as I was in pain, she hurt more. It hurt me. I felt a warm sensation over taking my body and I rushed back to reality.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж

I opened my eyes to meet hers, their vibrant caring greenness. She sighed and smiled hugging me. "It's alright Sasuke, you're forgiven." She said. She hadn't said that so far through all the talking we had. I wonder if I could sleep now, now that she had forgiven me. Maybe it haunted me saying that I couldn't never achieve a level capable of receiving forgiveness from her, but this path I choose, it brought me to her. There was forgiveness on this path.

"Sakura, can you explain to me how you felt, when I left?" I asked. She nodded.

"If it helps. I warn you that it isn't best to know the past once it's clear."

"I want to be able to sleep in peace understanding my mistakes so they will be cleared. So that I can forgive myself." She nodded.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house 

- Insight – VP: Uchiha Haruno Sakura

When I awoke the next mornings after, my heart ached for you. I was left empty. When it rained, I felt like it was pouring over my loss. (_I could take the rain of the roof of the empty house. That didn't bother me)._ Sometimes I felt unholdable pain. (_I could take a few tears now and then and just let them out.) _Holding them in hurt me more since it showed me what was there was truth and I guess I needed this so I would feel complete. (_Even though going on with you gone still upset me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay.) _I did it when my parents or friends asked me if I was okay. (_But that's not what got me). _That's not what hurts me.

_(What hurt the most was being so close) _to you._ (And having so much to say.) _not being able to truly say it to you.And having to_ (watch you walk away and not knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you, was what I was trying to do_). I knew I loved you but it was just so hard to go on with out you.

(It hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I do. But I'm doing it.) I went on didn't I for these 5 years, I cried here and there but I made it. (It was hard to force that smile when I saw our old friends and even when I'm alone it was still harder.) I tried my hardest to move on. (Getting up, getting dressed) simple things I used to do to see you were made harder without the fact that I could see you if I did them. (Living with this regret) I had made it even harder. (But I know if I could do it over I would trade) it all away if you would have just decided to take me with you.

- Insight Over –

"I'm sorry I hurt you Sakura." She placed finger on my lips.

"It's over, you're forgiven already. I have you back; there is no more pain." She told me. She hugged me. "I'm yours now Sasuke, that makes me so happy." Tears came down her face, not the same kind that I saw that night. These were different and I was glad. She was above me so I reached my hand to caress her face wiping the tears off of her face and I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her on top of me.

"You're so close to me." I said calmly as if I was dreaming. She nodded.

"Yes, I am. I always have been."

"I always was the idiot." She smiled, she didn't believe me but I knew I was right, and that's all that mattered now.

"Do you think you'll finally be able to sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what I needed." I said holding her ever closer to me.

"I'm glad, now let's sleep." She said resting her head on my chest.

¤ (A Year Since He Returned) ¤ - ∆ (Their Home) ∆

I was returning to town, which I haven't done in the last year. Sakura had seeing as the hospital needed her talents and she had needed to visit the hospital for help but I refused to go and nothing was mentioned to anyone in town about my whereabouts, minus a few select few.

These people were Hyuugas Tenten and Neji, Uzumakis Naruto and Hinata, Naras Ino and Shikamaru as well as Tsunade, a select few in the hospital, Kakashi, Shizune, the Elder Council, Anko and the ANBU who tended to Itachi's mangled body which had been returned to Konoha. They were the trusted few who were allowed to know. No others.

What Sakura was doing out in the middle of the forest was unknown. She too had not been seen much around town since the clear fact she was pregnant was a dead give away of my return. Everyone had helped her sneak through and only Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten and Ino were allowed to take care of her when we were in.

It was true that Sakura was pregnant and had given birth at the hospital yesterday which is why I am returning to the room now. I was allowed there at night while not during the day much after she gave birth. We now have a son whose name is given by Sakura, and perfectly suited to him… Takabi, meaning Fire. I have no clue but she said it related on his eyes which were a very dark green and hair which was a dark fuchsia color were his unique qualities.

Its nightfall and I'm finally going to be able to talk with everyone. I haven't talked to anyone besides Naruto and Ino as well as Tsunade over the last year. Sakura called everyone to talk in her room tonight so that everyone could talk with me. They gladly did. I walked into the room to find Sakura holding the baby and staring it with the gentlest face I had seen anyone had to date. She was happy, proud and relaxed. I stayed quiet to watch her a little longer. "Sasuke, you my husband you know, you can come in." Sakura said with a smile on her face looking up.

"Sure," I answered walking over to her bedside. She seemed so relieved from being pregnant. He understood this since he was there by her side everyday for the past 9 months and the 3 months before that. "How are you feeling?" I asked carefully scanning her body for any signs of continued pain.

"I'm fine. You were there and I've slept until just about an hour ago. Here." She handed me our child and I held him. He was so small and delicate. He wasn't what I expected a baby to be, seeing as I had never held one before. I'm sure that they are probably supposed to be small and delicate like this since Sakura doesn't seemed worried in the least. I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stay the last two hours but you know…" I said looking at the ground. She placed a hand on my leg.

"Its fine, I understand." She said giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded in thanks to her. I looked at our child further, he seemed strong yet delicate, and he reminded me of Sakura. He, like her seemed so delicate on the outside but on the inside, he is probably strong just like she is. I can feel it. I looked at her; she had a huge wide smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" I asked jokingly.

"How ridiculous you look." She answered. "You're like staring but not, it's funny." She said now laughing. I rolled my eyes and returned to studying our son. "You looked confused."

"It's strange, how small he is." I answered.

"What did you expect?" I shrugged. "You haven't seen a baby before have you?" I shook my head not making eye contact still studying our baby quietly. "That makes sense, well then you're going to need help aren't you?"

"I can handle taking care of the child Sakura, it's surprisingly small and delicate that's all. I've studied up. I'll be fine, Sakura." I told her.

"Right, of course you can." She told me.

"Sasuke." A voice said. This voice sounded harsh and quite hostile. I looked around to see Neji supporting a cheerful Tenten behind him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, hiya." Neji turned to her annoyed at her pleased greeting of me.

"Hello Tenten, Neji." I greeted.

"Hey Sakura, I brought Neji like you told me." Tenten said. Neji was sure confused.

"Thanks Tenten, I knew you could. I figured that you'd be able to get him here what about the others?" Sakura asked.

"I'm present and accounted for." Ino said walking into the room pulling Shikamaru behind her.

"Hey you weren't lying, Sasuke is alive, married and has a child. Who knew?" I sighed, they expected me to be dead. Shikamaru is the same, as is Ino but I already knew that.

"I… um… managed to… bring Naruto… as well." Hinata said quietly. Naruto followed behind her angrily.

Sakura looked at the ground. "Thanks Hinata, I just wanted everyone here." She said.

"Anyone… else?" She asked.

"No, that's it. Everyone… first reason for this meeting is… uh…" She stopped to murmur and cringe in pain. I supported her with my other arm helping her sit up slowly. She nodded and slid back in the bed. "Well Our child, meaning Sasuke's and mine was born earlier today and I wanted to invite you guys here to see him since some of you haven't seen him." Upon hearing it was partially Sasuke, some were surprised, shocked and upset with this fact.

"May I?" Hinata asked, walking over to me. Naruto didn't want Hinata to be near me but he seemed to be able to let go, if only for moments. He was harsh against me, I knew he, if not anyone else, he would. He seemed content since last time but things have changed.

Hinata took the baby perfectly into her arms and her face held the same kind caring nature as Sakura's did. I think it must be a women thing to be kind natured to small children's because all the girls in the room now shared the same expression, especially Sakura's. "His name is Takabi." She said.

"It's a wonderful and fitting name." Hinata said.

"It really is." Ino said nodding.

"I guess." Shikamaru said. "I mean, it makes sense and all, foretelling though. I mean with the way the Uchiha Clan is it's more then likely quite redundant." Ino smacked him over the head.

"Thinking too much again!" She said sighing.

"Um… well the second part is as visible, Sasuke is back." The received nods, sighs and glares from various people in the crowd of people. "And… um… we're married and had a kid as is known from those who attended the wedding 9 months ago." She said.

The wedding was sort of a disappointment as of outcome of people. Surprisingly all of Sakura's family came regardless of the pain I had put her through; they were just as forgiving as she was. Hinata had come along with dragging Naruto also since as Hokage he had to perform the wedding. Ino and Shikamaru attended, Shikamaru also being dragged by Ino under the circumstance of boredom rather then hostility. Tenten and Neji at that point were not acknowledged of anything. Tsunade had attended as well but other than that none other came, it was small unlike what Sakura wished but she understood hostility. She said she'd rather have a peaceful small wedding then a hostile large one. I was glad because I agreed with her all the same.

"I know some of you aren't forgiving of Sasuke and I'd like to know why." Sakura said with pleading eyes to her friends, our friends, some of them.

"I forgive you, as I have told you before. If Sakura forgives you with all you've done against her I can forgive you of the small things you've done to me." Ino said.

"I guess I forgive you, I never really disliked you much or cared about you in the first place. I guess it's good that Sakura's happy again. She's too troublesome when she's depressed, like Ino." Ino stared at him and I nodded in thanks for his forgiveness.

"I do as well, you have no crime against me that hasn't already been forgiven to a much larger extent there is no need for such hostility." Hinata said without stuttering, astonishing a few others and me.

"You did no crime against me and seeing as Sakura is the only one who you have made crimes against and she has forgiven you; I see that you are now acceptable in my sight as well." Neji said being short and blunt which neither described him in physical attributes, just his language in contrast to his language skills.

"Yeah, you're fine in my book but I'm warning you Ino and I will have your head if you hurt Sakura again, got it." I nodded at Tenten.

"Thank you… Naruto?" I asked.

"How can you be so easy to forgive Sakura, for all he's done to you? I figured that you were good hearted since that day but this much seems so unnatural." He said looking at her.

"There is no crime that can't be forgiven. I know that I hurt him just as much as he hurt me. It was equal. I have seen him suffer for 2 months before he finally came to rest when I phrased in words my forgiveness to him. I forgave him because he forgave me too." That wasn't the best speech she's given but it was nice nonetheless. It didn't make sense.

"How are you so sure?"

She sighed. He voice dropped into a quiet whisper, "You may not understand Sasuke as well as I do, and I'm quite sure you don't seeing as you haven't talked to him very much at least not enough to understand what happened the night he left." She said.

"Explain then…" He said.

"No… not now Naruto… later, I promise. But what you need to understand is the entire story and when I'm out of this hospital, I promise to explain it all."

"Fine." He said.

"Fine." She said closing her eyes.

Hinata handed me back the baby and looked at me, she had words of apology in concern for Naruto written on her face. Tenten walked over to Sakura's book of records. "Sakura, did you take your medication lately?" She looked up. "Sakura…?" Sakura was out. "Hinata, Ino, emergency, clear out." Tenten called.

Everyone even Takabi and myself left the room the baby was still sound asleep. I didn't' understand what was going on. Why hadn't Sakura taken her medication? Why? I rested my head on the glass. I had to hold my anger, and pain. I had to be strong, for her and Takabi.

"She'll be fine." Neji said leaning on the glass I was trying not to break.

"How are you so sure?"

"You're not up to date are you Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, apparently not." I answered.

"Tenten's pregnant, and she has been explaining all this stuff to me lately. It's post pregnant recollection."

"Explain further." I said calmly concerned.

"Her body has been using twice as much chakra to do normal things so her body is recollecting all the chakra but sometimes if you have great chakra control your body can't recollectect the chakra by itself because it's naturally knows how much chakra to give to such tasks. Sakura is exhausting herself by using twice or more chakra then she needs losing a ton of wasted chakra in the body is like sealing all chakra points in a body, it causes paralysis and if that extreme use of chakra is not stopped over absorbtion of chakra can be deadly." I looked to the ground. This was serious.

"Why wouldn't she take it then?"

"She probably forgot since it's late and the nurses were excused from caring for her during evenings since you were here. She apparently didn't explain that." I shook my head. "Don't worry Hinata, Tenten and Ino will have it under control. Hinata will just have to paralyze about half of her chakra points limiting her for about a day on using half as much chakra as her body things she needs. Ino will get the right pill for her while Ino checks to make sure any damage is done." Neji explained.

"You worry too much." I shook my head; I think I need to worry more. If I worried about her more I would protect her better and she would be hurt less. That's the truth.

"No, he's fine and his current amount of concern Shikamaru. Over Concern drives to insanity. Under concern causes problems. He's fine at this level." Shikamaru sighed and I looked through the glass. Sakura seemed fine how she was sleeping.

Hinata walked out of the room and I looked to her. She smiled and nodded. "She's alright." I sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, tell the others likewise."

"You can come in." She answered. I nodded and went in the room.

Sakura was still asleep and I looked at her. Takabi started crying. "Sh," I said carefully rocking him back and forth. He can't wake Sakura up. She needs to sleep. He wouldn't go back to sleep. "Come on, please." I begged. Ino and Hinata looked at me in sympathy. Tenten sighed and took the baby in her arms.

"Come on little one, mommy is alright, and daddy will take care of you. We won't let anything happen to them, I promise you. Sleep for me will you?" She asked rocking him humming quietly and soon he was asleep. Everyone in the room besides Neji, Ino and Hinata were shocked, including me at her gift with small children. "Neji…" She said quietly. Within seconds, Neji walked in the room. "Take Takabi to the newborn nursery. He can better sleep there." He nodded and walked off. Tenten looked at me and smiled. "It's alright." She said.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded. She sat down in a chair with a large sigh. Things so simple for normal people became exhausting for those women who were pregnant. Neji offered his hand to his wife helping her to her feet and they left.

"Hinata, can I have the key?" Naruto asked from behind Hinata who was memorizing Sakura's record. She turned around and pulled out a beautiful looking necklace with a key on it, and tossed it to him. "Bye." He said to me.

"I'll be home soon." He nodded.

"See ya Hinata." He said waving and walking off. Shikamaru had left after I returned to the room while Ino was leaning on the counter next to Hinata.

"If we give her the pill now won't she have access to no chakra?" Ino asked Hinata.

"No, her body is expelling most of her chakra to open the chakra points by the time the chakra reopens them, the pill will just started taking effect but I'll unseal them in a few minutes when the pill takes effects, just to be safe.

Hinata left soon after Sakura was given her medications and her chakra points were reopened. Takabi was in the newborn nursery and I was sitting by Sakura's side while she rested. I knew that around 9 I'd have to go when the nurses were told to watch her again, sadly enough.

¤ (2 Days Later) ¤

There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Sakura and Takabi standing there. "Hi Sasuke, we're home." She said walking in happily.

I held her face and kissed. "Welcome back." I said smiling. I moved out of the way and she took a seat while I took Takabi from her arms into a little sleeping pen like thing I had set up in the living room for him.

"Naruto is coming today." She said with a distant look.

"I figured another day or two but today is fine." I told her.

"Me too but then I thought it was best for him to understand as soon as possible." She said.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said.

"Take me with you." She said pleadingly.

"I'd love to but yet again we have a child to watch, he can't be unattended for a second Sakura." She nodded. "Tomorrow we'll all go for a walk, alright." I said. She smiled and nodded.

I walked through the forest and soon climbed to the top of a tree. I stared at the clouds. "You have fewer enemies now don't you Sasuke." I jumped back to another tree. I turned to see Kabuto.

"Leave me!" I warned.

"I don't think so, I'm here for your little one." Takabi!

"No, that happens to not belong to you. It's Sakura's and my child. I will stop you here." I said. He jumped to the ground I followed stopping him.

"Orochimaru only wants a vessel that holds the infamous Sharingan eyes. That child doesn't have a mind to defy him, it's a perfect vessel to be raised as his own child."

"Never." I told him.

I ran back to the house. Orochimaru had one arm wrapped around Sakura's neck and the baby in the other. "You didn't think I didn't know you would return faster then Kabuto. But I did so I went here and took of two things that belong to you." He said.

"Sakura… and Takabi…" I said under my breath.

"I swear I won't hurt either of them but one of three things is going to happen to you. You lose Sakura, the baby or I take you with me."

"Take me with you." I decided without a second thought. He pushed Sakura into the couch and tossed her the baby which she caught perfectly." Takabi was crying. I followed him but everything went blank after that. A violet and orange splash was all I saw.

"Leave them, take me with you." I murmured.

"Sasuke, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Sakura's worried face. She rested her head on my chest. "You're awake good. What were you thinking leaving us?" She asked upset and sad.

"You two are safe, aren't you? I can escape once, that's the only chance I need to kill him and leave. If you can do it once, you can do it twice." I said quietly.

"You thought they'd give you that chance."

"He wouldn't have taken Takabi, or you."

"What?" She asked.

"They couldn't properly train Takabi with the Sharingan, and they need the Sharingan, why would they take you? In the end, they'd take anything to get to me. I decided to skip putting either of you in danger." I said.

"Sasuke…" she said sighing but was worried about how I was thinking this through.

"You're more important, then I am. If they needed me they'd do anything to you and Takabi to get it. In the end, I figured out what would go down."

"What?" She asked.

"What did." I said.

"Eh?" She asked.

"I figured what would happen would. Naruto and Hinata would stop him and I. We'd all be fine. I didn't figure I'd be knocked out."

"He thought you were willingly leaving. Sorry about that." Hinata said quietly walking closer.

"It's fine. I figured I would most likely do the same thing. Thanks, both of you." I knew Naruto was there even though I couldn't see him in my small field of vision. I couldn't see Hinata either but I heard her voice. Naruto hadn't spoken yet, but he would soon.

"Sorry." A voice mumbled, this wasn't like the Naruto I knew. He was fun spirited and that's not how he would respond, he's become harsher then he use to be. 'My Bad Sasuke, I'm sorry.' That's how he used to say apologies but he's upset.

"Can you move off the floor Sasuke? We need to explain it all to them." Sakura told me. I tried to sit up, it hurt but I'd be fine. Naruto was sure stronger then I figured he'd be.

I sat on the couch resting at a diagonal while Sakura rested against my chest in concern at how this would go. "Why did he leave, the first time?" Naruto asked, to begin.

"To become stronger for starts but the whole story is Itachi swore to me that anyone who I got close to and stopped me from becoming stronger would be killed. Sakura being that person who would have died, if I had stayed. I couldn't risk her being hurt, so I left so I can move on with my life. I figured it wouldn't do any harm to join Orochimaru, I could leave when I wanted, right?"

"No." Naruto said.

"I never said I was right, I later found out his real plans. The seal weakened me, kept me under his control. I was weaker, not stronger but I did get stronger by fighting against the control of the seal. Soon I was strong enough to break it and leave." I answered.

"Then what did you do?" Hinata asked.

"I used the extra strength I required to kill my brother. The truth was the reason I made sure I kept my two goals so apart was it had to be done that way?" Sakura looked at me confused.

"How so, I mean they were intertwined, or so I thought?"

"You'd happen to be wrong. Sorry but you're terribly off." I told her.

"You already explained that Sasuke. He'd kill anyone who got close to you. So if you even attempted to start a relationship with Sakura prior to the completion of your first goal, she would be in grave danger." Hinata said.

"Right, he's have more to use against me, she would be put in harms way, weakening me and I'd never be able to accomplish either of my goals. Further depressing her and weakening me." I said.

"It seems that you were being selfish." Naruto said. He was reverting back to his normal stage, crossing his arms and thinking slightly logically not completely.

"No Naruto, if he would have given her the love she desperately wanted back then, then Itachi would have killed her. Do you see that as… um… selfish?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was dumbstruck at his wife's words. "No… no, it wasn't. It wasn't." He said.

"You must see Naruto. It was best that they wait for each other or they'd lose each other for good." Hinata said. "In the end, what he did was best for her, leaving to accomplishing his first goal before he did the second."

"That's why I said thank you to her the night I left." I said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I knew that it was just as hard for me to leave her as it was for her to let me go. She asked me 'take me with you' but I refused knowing it was best for both of us if she stayed. I thanked her for always loving me, I knew that she'd be waiting for me until I came back. I trusted her. I thanked her for waiting for me and loving me." I said.

"It made it easier somehow to let him go, but it still hurt." I wrapped my arms around her.

"It hurt both of us because we were so close without even knowing it." I said. "It was a problem but if was still for the best that I did it. She's alive and safe. Now with Orochimaru gone, everything is finally settled."

"Then I guess I forgive you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata was smiling that all his bitter rivalry and anger at me had gone. I too was glad. Hinata stood up.

"I have to be getting back home now. Neji and Tenten probably need my help by now." Sakura nodded and Hinata opened the door, running off.

"Hey Hinata, wait up, I'm coming with you." He said running after her. Sakura sighed leaning back against me.

"Take me with you, Can I go with you, I'm coming with you. They all mean the same thing don't they?" I asked.

"I guess they do. The all mean that two people, if accepted of the comment are going to be going to the same place, together, forever." She said smiling.

"Tell me everything that's going on with everyone." I asked her.

"Naruto and Hinata have only been married on what seems to be 4 months. Neither Hinata nor Naruto are interested, with their busy lives, on starting a family just yet. Upon hearing the topic Naruto freaks out about how he wouldn't be able to properly raise one and he'd feel guilty leaving Hinata to do it all. Hinata, as normal, blushes about how she doesn't think she would make a good mother which in term causes Naruto, of course, to jump about saying that she would make a great mom. Which is contradicting himself because she says that he'd be a great father also. I think they're just waiting for a while, till everything calms down; which is understandable with Naruto still starting his duties as Hokage and Hinata is on 24-7 watch for pregnant mother Tenten."

"What about them, Tenten and Neji? I didn't get to talk to them much."

"Neji is as quiet and calm as ever. Tenten is as cheerful and helpful to him as ever. She's pregnant making things a bit harder on her but she's doing great since she can still help Neji with paperwork and such. Neji has been selected by Hinata to be second in command of the clan since she can't always be there since she's be secretary for Naruto, who's hokage as well as caring for Tenten. When it comes to diplomacy and stuff like that, Hinata is in charge while Neji takes care of events, training regiments and such things. They make a good team for the clan while Naruto is being the Hokage and Tenten is playing secretary for Neji."

"Ino and Shikamaru,"

"That's a funny story. Ever since Choji left them to become an ANBU they have been hanging out more and more and eventually Shikamaru and Ino got together, soon he opted to marry her. He thought it was troublesome but he loved her and she's become less troublesome since they even each other out." She said. "They've only been married 1 months but they just got back from their honeymoon and I'm expecting another child around the village in 8 months." That should be interesting to see.

"What about Tsunade?" I asked.

"She's helping Naruto settle into the Hokage job. However, she doesn't do much for sleeping unless he summons a toad to attack her to get help in his duties but he's got it pretty much under control." She finished.

"And us." She laughed at my question.

"We've been married 9 months, I just brought home a baby from the hospital, it being ours. You started to complete your second goal in which I was glad to assist you in and we are happy and perfect like we are." I nodded pulling her close to me.

"What's next?" I asked.

"I don't know Sasuke. But whatever we do, wherever we go… take me with you." I nodded.

"I'll be sure to. I don't plan on leaving you for the rest of my life." I told her. She smiled.

"I'm glad." She said.

This is the final end of a story that was supposed to be a one-shot that turned out to be some weird sequel/two shot series. This is the end there is no more so please, please don't ask because I really don't write anymore because I really can't think of anymore and I'm really tired of writing what I brought in nothing to and apparently got so much out of. I hoped you liked this. Once again, this is the end! The End.

Thank you for reading, please review, this is the end of it all. Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä signing off for good, on this story hopefully, bye. Review Please. Aniecä.


End file.
